


now the night is coming to an end the sun will rise and we will try again to stay alive

by my_dearest_laurens_the_war_is_over



Series: Ham OneShots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, alternatively called its 5 am and im listening to twenty one pilots, im tired so im sorry if this isnt one of my best, you have johns dad to thank for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dearest_laurens_the_war_is_over/pseuds/my_dearest_laurens_the_war_is_over
Summary: "God is real," John spoke," But you can only see him in the back of the 7/11 at two am after downing six and a half five hour energys."





	

"God is real," John spoke," But you can only see him in the back of the 7/11 at two am after downing six and a half five hour energys."

"John, for fucks sake it's three am, why are you calling me?" Alex sounded a little angry, more in the range of concerned. 

"Well, I'm freezing my ass off in the parking lot of a Denny's and I was hoping you could either pick me up or keep me company over the phone." John heard Alex's staticky sigh from the other side of the phone. 

"And why are you in a Denny's parking lot?" John bit his lip, wincing after reopening a cut.

"Dad may have thrown me out with a busted lip and bruised knuckles." John could hear moving around and little murmured words, in, what sounded like, french. 

"I'm coming to get you right now, I'll be there in five." John said an ok and hung up. He sat down and played on his phone, waiting for his boyfriend to come and save him.

 

"Jesus Christ." John's head shot up at the sound of Alex's voice. 

"Where? Where is he?" John pretended to look around. 

"Laurens, shut the fuck up and get in my car." John chuckled and walked with Alex to his car. 

"So, Alexander, what were you up doing?" The two boys plugged in their seat belts.

"Studying for finals, like any normal kid would be doing." Alex put the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot.

"At three am?" John rolled down his window, sticking his hand out.

"I was actually getting ready for bed when you called." Alex turned the radio on; background noise. 

"Fuck, sorry." John bit his lip, more blood drawn, "I was just scared, you know? I didn't know if Dad would come back and try to take me back to the house. I don't want to go back, Alex, he's scary and mean." John's voice shook. Alex grabbed a napkin and handed it to him. He took John's hand, his thumb going over his knuckles. Alex glanced at John, the moonlight made him even more beautiful.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm going to take you to the Washington's and we'll figure the rest out in the morning." John lazily nodded, already drifting off. As John took a small rest, Alex drove home, never taking his hand off of John's. 

 

"John, sweetheart, wake up, we're home." John opened his eyes, looking up to see Alex standing in front of him, a small smile on his face. John held up his arms and made grabby motions with his hands. 

"Carry me?" Alex rolled his eyes, but did as asked. John wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, kissing him tiredly. 

"My price charming." John rested his forehead on Alex's shoulder, a yawn finding it's way out his mouth.

Alex chuckled and carefully opened the door and climbed up the stairs to his room. Once he made it inside, he set John down on his bed, and took off both their shoes. He climbed into bed and wrapped the blankets around the two of them, setting an extra one on John, making sure his body warmed up from the cold outside. 

"Thank you, Alexander." John mumbled, curling closer to him. 

"No problem, my dearest." Alex placed a kiss onto John's forehead. 

"I love you, I love you." John buried his face into Alex's neck.

"I love you, too, John, now get some rest, ok?" 

"Ok." John breathed in the sent of Alexander, the scent that had become one of home, and fell asleep in the love of his life's arms, not afraid of a damn thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> its literally 5 am for me why am i like this,,,  
> ill probably write more stuff for highschool lams, idk  
> and ill try and update my chapter fic soon, im just very low on creativity and time  
> my tumblr: of-past-lives-and-libraries.tumblr.com  
> eat something, drink some water, stay healthy, and breathe  
> have a wonderful day/night/evening  
> -ry


End file.
